Kal-El(Superman) (Justice League Action)
A member of the Justice League. History Superman has super-everything: strength, speed, flight, invulnerability as well as his renowned X-ray vision and heat vision. Superman derives his super powers from the yellow sun but exposure to a red sun in turn depletes him. Superman responded to a distress call at the Stryker's Island Penitentiary and learned Parasite was absorbing roaches to get his strength back. Parasite attacked Superman but he exhaled and used his super breath to knock him into the railing outside his cell. Wonder Woman lassoed him and bashed him into the ceiling. Jimmy Olsen arrived to take some b-roll footage but Superman insisted he let the police do their job. Suddenly, Calythos crashed into the police van and integrated Parasite into his body. Superman grabbed the officers and shielded them from harm. While he helped restabilize the prison, Wonder Woman went after Calythos. Superman joined the battle in Mid-City Park and decked the djinn. Calythos absorbed his flight ability and disabled a Metropolis 6 News helicopter. Superman caught the copter before it crashed into a crowd at a live concert and safely placed it on a nearby roof. With no other options, Superman used his heat vision on Calythos but he stole the ability as well and blasted him back. In the end, Superman was so weak he barely had enough strength to leap a building in a single bound. He made his way to Wonder Woman on the roof of the Daily Planet. Jimmy Olsen informed them Calythos was using Parasite's power. Superman and Wonder Woman came up with a strategy to bait Calythos into absorbing Martian Manhunter's powers and weakness to fire. In essence, Calythos would defeat himself as he tried to finish activating his volcano. The plan worked and the djinn released Parasite. Superman held Calythos' flaming schimitar and forced Parasite to immediately surrender. Once his powers returned, Superman used his freeze breath to neutralize Calythos' volcano. Superman, recalling the difficulty with Calythos, sent Green Arrow to back up Batman in his pursuit of another Djinn, Uthool. Superman and Wonder Woman suspected something was wrong when Batman contradicted himself then smiled creepily. Superman punched the power core room's steel door into Batman but didn't harm him. Uthool revealed himself and transformed. Superman ordered Green Arrow to get the injured Cyborg to safety while he dealt with Uthool. The two juggernauts traded blow after blow and rocked the Hall of Justice. Eventually, the Hall collapsed as their battle took to the skies. Wonder Woman intervened and threw the Hall's power core into Uthool. The explosion freed Batman. Uthool declared he could not be beaten but Superman suddenly stomped him and silenced him finally. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman chased the last three of the Djinn as they flew towards Calythos' second volcano. Nyorlath cast a spell that took Superman and Wonder Woman's powers away temporarily. Batman turned his cape into a glider and made a hard landing with them. With no other choice, he activated the distress signal on his belt. Constantine answered the call and opened a portal. They found themselves in Constantine's House of Mystery. Batman explained the situation and stressed they needed to stop the Brothers from reopening Calythos' fissure. He didn't care for Green Arrow's plan and went through a portal to go get back up. Superman pretended to be Green Arrow and vice-versa. Green Arrow's plan worked and the Brothers were defeated. However, Black Adam came out of the fissure stronger than ever. Once Batman and Shazam arrived, Adam transformed the Brothers into monsters. Superman tried to help Shazam against Black Adam while the others took care of the Brothers. The League banded together and locked Adam in place, allowing Shazam and Superman to clock Adam together and he went flying into Constantine's portal. Superman attended Mister Mind's trial at the Galactic Court. The villain was found guilty and remanded to Superman's custody. He was serve out his sentence at the Justice League's headquarters but two bounty hunters Lobo and Jonas attacked Superman in space. Superman took a hit from Lobo's Red Sun Energy Blaster and was drained of his powers. Luckily, he crashed into the back seat of a Space Cab. Superman used the cab's CB radio to send out a distress call to the Justice League and requested back up. Hawkman responded but Superman suspected Lobo would lure him into a trap and asked Cabbie to follow them to the nearby Abandoned Anthracite Mine. Superman recharged himself off a yellow sun and joined the battle against Lobo. Superman, Hawkman, and Cabbie eventually found their way to the Watchtower and placed Mister Mind's remains in a prison dome, anticipating his regeneration. In order to pay Space Cabbie, Superman crushed a piece of anthracite Hawkman found in his wings and turned it into a diamond. Cabbie accepted and took a photo with them. During the attack on the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant, Superman was a couple galaxies away and told Batman it would take him several hours to get back to Earth. At the conclusion of the incident, Firestorm spared the Nuclear Family but made sure they weren't a threat anymore by placing them in a glass dome that simulated their dream home. Superman invited Firestorm to become a candidate for Justice League membership. Superman and Wonder Woman flew into space to extract the Joker from Mongul's cruiser while Batman searched Gotham City for his Gutbuster bomb before it went off at midnight. Superman intercepted Mongul at an airlock and blasted him with heat vision before he could throw the Joker out for humiliating him with a joy buzzer. Superman alerted Wonder Woman he had the Joker but Mongul tore through a floor and attacked. The battle made its way to an arena. Superman quickly used his X-Ray vision to locate the cruiser's engine room. He dodged Mongul's mace, lasered it off its hilt, then tossed it at him then decked him into the rear of the ship, setting off a chain of explosions. Superman returned to Gotham City and inhaled the 50,000 tons of Super Laughing Gas. He flew back to the cruiser and exhaled all of it. Mongul and his warriors couldn't stop laughing. He returned to Earth and only told Batman he gave the gas to someone who needed a good laugh. Superman and Wonder Woman were on-scene when Chronos was arrested by the Gotham City Police Department. Superman didn't believe it at first when he heard Batman tell Blue Beetle he did a good job. Superman shook Blue Beetle's hand and told him it was nice to have him in the Justice League. He assumed Beetle must have really impressed Batman. Superman, Batman, and Big Barda fought a squadron of Parademons in a warehouse. Superman announced he took down 59 of them. Steppenwolf fired a shot at Superman who pinned him to the ceiling, crushed his gun, then tossed him to the floor. Superman questioned Steppenwolf's motives. Steppenwolf held out his Mother Box and tackled him through a Boom Tube. They arrived on a planet orbiting a red sun. Superman's powers began to dwindle. Steppenwolf attacked and encouraged Superman to burn off the last reserves of his power. He proclaimed he would forever be the warrior who bested Superman and imagined even Darkseid would be impressed. Superman ran behind a pillar. Steppenwolf fired on it but Superman leaned into it, sending towards him. Superman fled into the canyon and used the local flora to make a bola, rope, and to rig some boulders. Superman chided Steppenwolf for bringing two Parademons with him. He threw his bola at one Parademon, sending it plummeting into the forest then set off one of his boulders, crushing the other Parademon. Steppenwolf, on his Astro Harness, blasted Superman in the back. Superman swung into a cavern but Steppenwolf saw a tripwire. He shot it and a boulder fell on the cavern entrance. Steppenwolf was enraged and blasted the boulder then sent a drone inside. Superman was discovered as he climbed to a hole in the ceiling. Steppenwolf detonated the drone but the explosion only sent Superman up through the opening. He ran and jumped off, landing on top of Steppenwolf. As they struggled, the Astro Harness spiraled out of control. They encountered a giant Sand Worm then fell down to the lake below. Superman hurt his right leg in the fall. Steppenwolf emerged from the lake and readied his axe. Superman saw a piece of the Astro Harness and threw it into the lake. Steppenwolf was electrocuted and fainted. Superman used his cape to wrap his leg and used a stick as a cane. He gathered some vines and tied up Steppenwolf. Batman and Barda arrived. She was surprised Superman defeated Steppenwolf in half a day's time under a red sun. Superman asked what the final tally was. Barda replied she and Batman were tied 2 to 2. Superman won, citing his 3. Barda couldn't believe he beat them. Superman answered that's why they called him Superman. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman responded to a break-in at the Watchtower and fought off an army of deadly toys. Superman correctly suspected his old enemy Toyman but was wrapped up in a super putty version of Kryptonite. They were forced to fight each other in Toyman's take on the popular "Blvd Brawlers" video game. Toyman called dibs on Superman. He flew past the Daily Planet and landed on the Moon near the American flag then proclaimed, "Truth, Justice, and the American Way!" Cyborg and Batman knocked him out and won the match with the latter's Super Move, a Kryptonite Ring Punch. Superman was dismayed that Batman kept some in his belt. Cyborg eventually got everyone free by using one of Toyman's toys against him. As Toyman tried to flee, Superman took out his mech suit's right leg with a heat vision blast. Superman agreed to go on a dinner date with Wonder Woman in Metropolis in their respective civilian alter-egos. She admitted Steve Trevor was only in love with Wonder Woman while Diana Prince was as invisible to him as her jet. Clark Kent admitted Lois Lane saw right through him. Dessert and a kiss were interrupted by the appearance of a new menace calling himself Repulse who could repel any attack. It turned out to be Lex Luthor who lured Superman into battle to infect him with his Repulse nanobots. Now posing a danger to the world, Superman flew to space. The nanobots continued to feed on his body's solar radiation and replicating. The millions of nanobots produced an ever geometrically increasing repulsive electromagnetic charge. The power of a black hole was decided on to drain the nanobot's power. Superman flew near Black Hole XT-357 and resisted its pull. It worked and the Repulse energy was starting to drain but Luthor attempted to blast Superman all the way into black hole. Luthor, himself, fell in after a meteor collision. Superman went after him and pulled him into the Repulse's field. They observed the center of the black hole thanks to the protection of the Repulse but it would expire soon enough. To make matters worse, Superman was unable to fly out. Wonder Woman threw her lasso inside and pulled them out. As they emerged, the last of the Repulse was drained. Hawkman scanned him and confirmed he was free of Repulse. Once their date resumed, Diana declined to kiss him after smelling the garlic risotto on him. Screenshots 74-1481259241.PNG 73-1481259241.PNG 33-1481259240.PNG 32-1481259240.PNG 31-1481259240.PNG 30-1481259240.PNG 29-1481259240.PNG 28-1481259239.PNG 27-1481259239.PNG 26-1481259239.PNG 9-1481259236.PNG 8-1481259236.PNG 2-1481259235.PNG JLA EP Under a Red Sun01753.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01729.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01705.png Repulse03001.png Repulse02977.png Repulse02833.png Repulse02809.png Repulse02785.png Repulse02761.png Repulse02737.png Repulse02665.png Repulse02569.png Repulse02545.png Repulse02521.png Repulse02449.png Repulse02425.png Repulse02401.png Repulse01657.png Repulse01633.png Repulse01609.png Repulse01585.png Repulse01561.png Repulse01513.png Repulse01489.png Repulse01201.png Repulse01177.png Repulse01153.png Repulse01129.png Repulse01105.png Repulse00961.png Repulse01297.png Repulse01273.png Repulse01249.png Repulse00937.png Repulse00913.png Repulse00889.png Repulse00841.png Repulse00817.png Repulse00793.png Repulse00625.png Repulse00601.png Scene05017.png Scene04993.png Scene04849.png Scene04081-1.png Scene04057-2.png Scene04033-2.png Scene04009-1.png Scene03313-0.png Scene03289-0.png Scene03265-0.png Scene03049.png Scene03025.png Scene03001-0.png Scene02977-0.png Scene02953-0.png Scene02929-0.png Scene02905-0.png Scene02881.png Scene02857.png Scene02833.png Scene02617-0.png Scene02593-0.png Scene02569-0.png Scene02545-0.png Scene02137.png Scene02113.png Scene02089.png Scene00697.png Scene00673.png Scene00649.png Scene00625-0.png Scene00601.png Scene00361-1.png Repulse00577.png JLA1305665.png Lead Suit.PNG Scene03151_iv6tmi.png Scene03176_gcp66d.png Justice League Action Women (812).png Scene 103129.png Category:DC Universe Category:Disguise Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Justice League Category:Flight Category:Reporter Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Space Travel Category:Amnesia Category:Space Adaption Category:Orphan Category:One-Man Army Category:Invulnerability Category:Body Switch Category:Torture Victims Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Street Fighters Category:Man Category:Cryokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male Category:Immigrants Category:Legendary Character Category:Heterosexuality